


Got it, Junior?

by bekommissar_is_canon



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Becommissar AU, Becommissar Week, Becommissar Week 2016, F/F, becommissar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekommissar_is_canon/pseuds/bekommissar_is_canon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Luisa Meyer is stuck with a young officer in training, Rebecca 'Call-Me-Beca' Mitchell. At least she's cute and does the paperwork. Becommissar AU for Becommissar Week 2016, Day 3: Mental links.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Young Duckling

**Author's Note:**

> **CW: Swearing, homophobic & sexist language, mentions of violence, sexual harassment.** For anyone who works in law enforcement, be prepared to laugh yourself sick, for I'm sure my depictions of the police force is way off. This is my first ever go at something 'police'-y, so apologies for the basic and trite plot. It's all in the name of Becommissar. The Beca here was inspired by Beca's internship in PP2. Hope you enjoy!

Luisa took a gulp of stone-cold coffee and winced. It was eight-thirty in the morning and she was already knackered, despite three cups of strong, blow-your-brains-off coffee. Luisa suspected the police sourced a special brand of coffee beans, impossible to find by civilians and probably illegal in twenty states.

“Morning, Meyer!” An upbeat, giant young man in dirty clothes slapped her on the back. “How’s life treating you?”

“Like dirt,” snorted Luisa, throwing her pen on her three-feet-tall pile of paperwork. “I haven’t slept for thirty hours and I’m spending half my salary on an apartment I never see. Brilliant.”

“Glad to see you’re in a better mood,” chortled Pieter. “Want a pastry?”

“Thanks,” she said gratefully, biting into a buttery bagel. “Why don’t you take a seat?”

“Sorry, I’m in a hurry,” said Pieter, lowering his voice. “Top secret. I might not see the daylight ever again.”

Luisa rolled her eyes. “You should’ve been a groundhog, Krämer.”

“Why d’you think I became an undercover cop?” he grinned. “See you tomorrow night.”

“Wait, why tomorrow?” asked Luisa in confusion.

“We’re going out on a double date,” he said pointedly. “Me and Angela, you and Lilly. Remember?”

Luisa groaned and ruffled her oily hair. “I completely forgot.”

“Well, now you remember,” he said and threw her a second bagel. “See you later!”

“Lilly dumped me,” said Luisa flatly.

Pieter stopped in his tracks. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Yeah, well, it was pretty inevitable,” she shrugged. “She didn’t even like to take aspirin.”

“Bet she loved it when you talked shop,” he chuckled. “Listen, drinks are on us on Saturday.”   

“Thanks, Krämer,” smiled Luisa, squeezing his hand. “Take care and take a shower, you reek.”

“I’ll have you know that my musky scent helps me blend in with the crowd,” he said indignantly. “You watch out for papercuts.”

***

Luisa flinched at her reflection in the dirty mirror. Her shoulder-length hair was limp, her eyes were puffy, and her face was littered with unsightly pimples and blackheads. So much for her New Year’s resolution to take better care of herself.

She dried her hands on her navy slacks and walked back to her desk, which was smothered with countless files, photos, half-eaten takeout boxes and the odd Snickers bar wrapper. She briefly tried to remember if the surface was black or brown, shrugged and typed in her password on her outdated computer.

“Luisa Meyer! There you are!”

Luisa looked up at the sound of her boss’ deep, booming voice. She saw him approaching her desk with a huge smile on his round face, followed by a bright-eyed, tiny young woman who looked like a kid playing dress-up with her mother’s work clothes.

“Morning, Chief,” she said as she stood up from her rickety chair.

“It’s a fine morning indeed,” he guffawed. “I have some splendid news for you.”

“Oh?” smiled Luisa, privately wondering which unsolvable case she was stuck with now.

“Oh yes, you’ve hit the jackpot,” he said cheerfully. “Meet your new partner, Rebecca Mitchell!”

“That would be me,” piped the doe-eyed brunette and stuck out her hand. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Luisa gaped rather indecently at Rebecca’s teeny hand. How the hell could she hold a gun without breaking her wrist?

“My partner?” she repeated weakly.“That’s right,” said Chief, clearly pleased with himself. “Rebecca Mitchell graduated last year from the police academy with honors. Top of her class. We were lucky enough to snatch her for the narcotics department!”

“I’m sure,” said Luisa dazedly as she tentatively shook her hand, afraid of crushing her fingers. “But, ah … isn’t she still in training?”

“The department has entrusted you with the honor of mentoring this budding junior officer,” he puffed. “You’re the sharpest senior narcotics detective we have, and we think it’s high time you pass on your expertise to the next generation.”

“I’m honored, Chief,” said Luisa, wincing inwardly at his swipe at her age. He always liked to remind her that he was a year younger and still her boss. “But I’m swamped with the Merino case at the moment, and I’m not sure I can give Rebecca the guidance she needs.”

“This isn’t an offer, Meyer,” he frowned. “You’ll be working with Rebecca from now on, and that’s an order. I expect monthly reports on her progress. You know how short-staffed we are. You should be thankful for an extra set of hands!”

“Course I am,” she said, gritting her teeth. “I’m looking forward to working with Rebecca, and I’m sure she will be an invaluable part of this department in no time.”

“That’s the spirit,” said Chief, clasping her shoulder painfully. “Mitchell, welcome on board.”

“Thank you, sir!” said Rebecca, waving the Chief goodbye as he strutted away to his office.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” said Luisa disbelievingly.

Rebecca turned to face her in surprise. “I was just waving,” she said. “Is that rude?”

“Great, just great,” huffed Luisa. “Rogers gets promoted upstairs and I get the young ducklings and the Merino case. Just great.”

“Who’s Merino? And which upstairs?” asked Rebecca curiously. “I though only this floor was narcotics.”

Luisa closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath. “It is. You can take the desk across mine.”

“Yes, ma’am,” said Rebecca obediently.

“Hey,” said Luisa sharply. “You call me Meyer, okay?”

“Sorry, Meyer,” stuttered Rebecca.

Luisa rolled her eyes. “What was your name again?”

“Rebecca Mitchell, ma- Meyer,” said Rebecca quickly. “But my friends call me Beca.”

“Well, Mitchell, I’m not your friend and I’m not in a good mood,” snapped Luisa. “Take a seat. You can start filing the paperwork.”

“Yes, Meyer,” said Rebecca, watching Luisa lug a dozen files to her desk. “Alphabetically, by color or topic?”

Luisa swallowed a snarky remark and gave her a tight smile. “It’s always alphabetically, unless I say otherwise. The file cabinet’s over there. You have a set of keys, right?”

“No?” said Rebecca uncertainly.

“ _Wie schön_ ,” she muttered under her breath. “Use mine for now. After work, you ask for a set of keys from the admin desk.”

“Thank you,” said Rebecca, deftly catching the keychain Luisa tossed at her. “Err, where’s the admin desk?”

Luisa cricked her neck. “I’ll show you around first,” she said, trying to conceal her irritation. She was theoretically the sharpest senior narcotics detective, but _she,_ the only female in the department, was still stuck with first-day orientation. _Kein Wunder_ , she thought grimly.


	2. Ironic Song for a Police Station

“And this is the interrogation room,” said Luisa as she lead Rebecca into a dark, airless room.

“Wow,” breathed Rebecca, staring at the double mirror on the wall.

“Haven’t you ever seen an interrogation before?” asked Luisa incredulously.

Rebecca shook her head. “No, I was in traffic last year.”

“Talk about a meteoric promotion,” said Luisa in disbelief. “Okay, duckling, that concludes our grand tour of the palace. Now start working.”

“Thanks for showing me around, Meyer,” said Rebecca politely.

“Don’t mention it.”

Luisa poured herself a fresh cup of coffee and sat down with a sigh. Her eye caught an unfamiliar file lying in the middle of her desk.

“Hey, Liaw?” Luisa cupped her hands around her mouth. “Liaw! Did you put this file on my desk?”

“Nah, it was the Chief!” he hollered back. “Think it’s a lead on the Merino case.”

“Thanks!” she said loudly, her voice barely audible over the chatter of the department. She quickly skimmed through the pages, her trained eye skipping the useless legal jargon. It was a rather thick file of a Joey Fisher, a thrice-convicted drug dealer and arsonist back on the streets after a recent stint in jail. The Chief probably had reason to think he was working for the Merinos.

“Joey Fisher,” she said out loud, trying to jolt her memory. The name was somewhat familiar, but she couldn’t quite place her finger on it.

“Excuse me?” said Rebecca, peering over the towering paperwork. “Did you say something?”

“Not to you,” said Luisa shortly. “Actually, wait. Look up Joey Fisher on the database and write a report on his recent activity. I want to see it on my desk tomorrow morning. Got it?”

“Joey Fisher,” repeated Rebecca, scribbling the name on a Post-it. “Got it. Recent as in last month, or last year, or last few years?”

Luisa pinched the bridge of her nose. “Last year will be fine.”

“Thanks,” smiled Rebecca. Luisa nodded back, reminding herself how incompetent she had been in her first few weeks. Training a young duckling was bad, but _being_ a young duckling – in narcotics, no less – was exponentially worse.

***

Two p.m. With any luck, Luisa would be off the clock in two hours and home for the first time in two days.

_I dug my keys into the side of his pretty little souped-up four wheel drive …_

Luisa shook her head irritably. Someone must have the radio on.

_Carved my name into his leather seats …_

Ironic song for a police station.

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all four tires …_

She looked around in exasperation, ready to tell off the inconsiderate person listening to such a tacky song. Her hawkish eyes zoomed into Rebecca’s moving mouth.

“ _Maybe next time he’ll think before he cheats_ ,” she sang softly.

“Mitchell!” yelled Luisa, annoyed. “This isn’t a karaoke bar!”

Rebecca’s face flushed in embarrassment. “I wasn’t singing!” she said hastily. “I mean, I just whispered the last verse!”

“You were singing at the top of your lungs!” said Luisa exasperatedly. “About vandalism and leather seats and who knows what.”

“I … I was just _thinking_ about the song,” objected Rebecca. “I definitely wasn’t singing at the top of my lungs. Sorry.”

Luisa eyed her distrustfully. “Well, don’t let it happen again.”

“Okay, I won’t,” said Rebecca, flummoxed.

_I didn’t do anything wrong, but I still have to apologize. Great._

“I heard that!” said Luisa crossly.

“I didn’t _say_ anything!” protested Rebecca.

“Yeah, right,” snorted Luisa. “You apologized because you don’t sing in front of your boss.”

Rebecca stared at her. “I didn’t say a single word.”

“You said you had to apologize for nothing,” said Luisa pointedly.

“I … I thought that, but I didn’t say it out loud …” Rebecca’s voice faltered. “I must have said it without noticing. Sorry.”

“That’s alright.”

The awkward silence was thankfully broken by Luisa’s bleeping cellphone.

_Str. Fr. Del. S._

Luisa nodded at the cryptic message and jumped from her seat. “Later, Mitchell.”

“What’s the matter?” asked Rebecca.

“None of your concern,” said Luisa curtly, grabbing her jacket.

“Is it about Joey Fisher? Or another case?”

Luisa sucked in her cheeks. “Listen, eager beaver. If you need to know something, I’ll tell you. Otherwise, you do your job and I’ll do mine. Got it?”

“Got it. Sorry,” said Rebecca quietly.

_I thought my job was being a police officer, not a secretary._

“I’m starting to get pissed off, Mitchell,” snapped Luisa. “If I hear one more smart aleck remark, I’m –“

“I didn’t even open my mouth!” said Rebecca indignantly.

Luisa exhaled sharply. Was the lack of sleep causing her to hear voices?

Then again, she did admit to thinking about the same thing.

“You _are_ a police officer, but first you have to do the grunt work,” said Luisa, lowering her voice. “Writing reports and doing paperwork is how you learn the ropes. You read the files, you learn how to use the database, you watch how we investigate. It has nothing to do with being a secretary.”

Rebecca bit her lip. “I didn’t mean any disrespect. Sorry for holding you up.”

Luisa managed a small smile. “I know you didn’t, Junior.” She paused. “But hands-on experience is also important. Grab your coat.”

“Really?” exclaimed Rebecca. “I mean, yes, Meyer, right away.”

Luisa raised her hand. “Two things.”

“Yes?”

“Stop saying ‘sorry’ so often, this is the NYPD,” said Luisa, ticking off her fingers. “Good manners will get you no further than the file cabinet. And speak louder, you sound like a squeaky mouse.”


	3. Does She Take Sugar?

Luisa had always enjoyed sports. In junior high she ran track, in high school she was on the soccer team. She had run four half-marathons before her thirtieth birthday and lifted twice a week.

Even so, Rebecca’s inability to keep up with Luisa’s pace was still inexcusable.

“You’re pathetic, Mitchell,” said Luisa, weaving through the crowded streets.

“Your legs are so long,” panted Rebecca. “I – have to – take three steps – for each step – you take.”

“My legs aren’t long, you’re tiny,” she smirked. “Stop complaining and hurry. You’re supposed to be the young one.”

“I’m – not tiny – you’re ginormous,” huffed Rebecca, elbowing past a scrawny man in shades.

“Very witty. Now, I need you to follow my lead when we get there. Don’t ask questions, don’t gawk, just act natural. Got it?”

“Got it,” nodded Rebecca. They crossed a red light and turned left. “Is this about the Merino case?”

“Yes.”

“Right.” She followed Luisa down a deserted alleyway. “Err, what exactly _is_ the Merino case?”

Luisa skipped over a pothole. “The Merino case is a hot potato.”

“Eh?”

“The Merino case,” continued Luisa, “has been bouncing around the narcotics and homicide departments for the past six months. On the surface, it should be pretty straight-forward. A fresh gang arrives on the New York drug scene and sparks a turf war. Normally, the new guys get killed or bought by the rival gangs and everyone’s happy. But this time, this Merino fellow isn’t getting killed off, but doing the killings.”

“Wow,” breathed Rebecca. “How does he manage that?”

“Nobody has the faintest clue,” she said grimly, dodging a stray cyclist. “We know next to nothing about Merino. We don’t know if it’s his real name or an alias, we don’t know how he appeared out of nowhere, we don’t even know if he really exists or is just a cover name for a whole family.”

“Don’t any of the other drug dealers know anything?” asked Rebecca in surprise. “Hasn’t anyone come forward yet to make a deal?”

“Good question,” nodded Luisa. “The answer is yes and no. We’ve had a few gang leaders willing to name names, but every single one thus far was found dead before they could talk. The disturbing thing is how efficient and cold-blooded this Merino seems to be. Every single body was found with the teeth and fingernails pulled out, and shot once in the mouth, with the trigger pulled by the victim.”

“So he interrogates first and kills later,” said Rebecca. “These murders must be well-planned out.”

“Exactly. He’s very methodical and patient. He seems to have started out by buying off the smaller mobs on the fringes of the city, so he managed to evade attention at first. Now, however, he’s killing off his rivals left, right and center, starting with those who bargained with the police. If we don’t catch him, or at least seriously cripple his ranks, it’s going to turn into a full-blown war on the streets.”

“Have any civilians been hurt?”

“Five and counting,” said Luisa quietly. “The warehouse of the Callaway mob exploded last month. Now keep your mouth shut.”

Luisa entered a noisy, cramped deli and stood in line.

“A tuna sandwich with extra pickles, and one coffee,” she ordered. “You want anything?”

“Me?” said Rebecca, startled. “I mean, ham and cheese on rye, please.”

Luisa paid for their sandwiches, tossed a few coins in the tip jar and squinted her eyes. “Look, there’s an empty booth in the corner.”

“Finally, my feet are killing me,” muttered Rebecca.

“Comes with the territory, Junior,” said Luisa breezily, taking a seat. “Hand me the sugar, will you?”

Rebecca creased her brow but passed her the sugar packets without a word. “Thank you for the sandwich.”

“Don’t mention it,” said Luisa, ripping a packet of sweetener open.

_She didn’t take sugar with her coffee the whole day, did she?_

Luisa stirred her coffee and crumpled the packet, her face impassive. This time Rebecca hadn’t spoken out loud, she was sure of it. Did this mean she was reading Rebecca’s thoughts?

Rebecca choked on her morsel of food.

“You alright?” asked Luisa, handing her a napkin.

“Yes,” she spluttered, her face beetroot red. “Thank you.”

_You can fucking hear me?_

“This is my favorite deli in the neighborhood,” said Luisa conversationally. “I come here often for lunch or dinner.”

_Do you always swear in front of your boss?_

“It’s very cozy,” nodded Rebecca. “And the sandwich is really tasty.”

_It’s not my fault you can read my thoughts. You’re invading my privacy, you know._

“Next time you should try the chicken spread.”

_Witty mouse. This is freaking me out._

Rebecca took a huge bite and chewed slowly.

_Me too. You don’t usually take sugar with your coffee, do you?_

Luisa sipped her coffee, doing her best not to wince at the sickly sweet taste.

_Good eye. Something’s gone wrong. Rick was supposed to be at the till._

_Wrong?_

_Either he’s being followed, or I am. Well, we are._

“I like the photos,” said Rebecca, pointing at the black-and-white pictures of New York on the walls.

_The sugar?_

“Me too.” She finished her sandwich and wiped her hands.

_If he can’t talk, we agreed he’d leave his message on the sweetener. He’s a plainclothes cop._

_Why here?_

_We’re near the docks. He has a perfect view of the ships._

Luisa stood up, stuffed the used napkins in her half-full paper cup and threw it in the garbage. “Time to get back to work, duckling.”

“Thanks for buying me lunch, Meyer,” said Rebecca politely.

“Don’t mention it.”

On their way back to the station, Luisa fought the urge to look over her shoulder every few seconds. If she was in fact being followed, it was essential to stay calm. Thankfully, Rebecca had enough common sense to act naturally and make small talk.

“It’s a lovely day, isn’t it?” said Rebecca brightly.

_What did the message say?_

“That it is,” nodded Luisa.

_Shipment next Wednesday. Doesn’t mean much, though. I can’t have every ship that docks on Wednesday searched._

_Maybe he needs you to find out._

Luisa swiped her ID card at the personnel entrance to let Rebecca pass. “You go up, Junior. Don’t forget to ask for your card and keys at the admin desk.”

“Thanks, Meyer,” said Rebecca, stepping inside.

“Don’t mention it.” She watched Rebecca’s slight figure bounce up the stairs. With a sigh, she sat on the pavement curb and buried her face in her hands, trying to quieten her buzzing, sleep-deprived brain.

 _Just one more hour_ , she reminded herself. She just had to survive the next sixty minutes.

Easier said than done.


	4. Anything Else You Want to Know?

_Beep-beep-beep-beep._

Luisa buried her face in her pillow, wishing desperately that she was still dreaming.

_Beep-beep-beep-beep._

No such luck. She groped for her cell phone and knocked over her bedside lamp.

“ _Scheiße_ ,” she swore, shielding her eyes from the bright light of her phone. Six-thirty. She had exactly one hour to peel herself off her bed, take a freezing cold shower, find a clean blouse and brew coffee without burning her hand.

_I hope Luisa is impressed with my report._

Luisa froze, her hand hovering over the lamp. Was that _Rebecca’s_ voice?

“ _Ich werde verrückt_ ,” she muttered, shaking her head irritably. Her brain was simply overworked, she thought fretfully. She wasn’t going crazy, she wasn’t hearing voices. Her mind was simply playing tricks on her, like it did yesterday.

***

“Morning, Mitchell,” said Luisa, pouring herself the third coffee of the day.

“Morning, Meyer,” smiled Rebecca, her chestnut hair pulled back into a high ponytail. “I have the report ready.”

“Oh?” Luisa glanced at a crisp file lying on her desk. “Thanks. I’ll get through when I’m back.”

“Sure,” nodded Rebecca, turning her attention to her monitor.

_Wonder where she’s going. It was fun, yesterday._

Luisa exhaled sharply. She just needed a long vacation.

“I’m sure you’ve earned a long vacation,” said Rebecca unexpectedly. “But I doubt that has anything to do with this.”

Luisa took a deep gulp of coffee. “Whatever, Junior. I’m off.”

“Have a nice day,” said Rebecca politely.

_I really, really wonder where you’re going, but fine, if you don’t want to say –_

“I’m giving a lecture at the academy today,” huffed Luisa. “On interdepartmental case solving. Anything else you want to know?”

“I didn’t say a word,” said Rebecca innocently, opening her eyes wide. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Despite herself, Luisa felt the corner of her mouth curl upwards. “You’re a cheeky little monkey, aren’t you?”

“If you say so, Meyer,” shrugged Rebecca. “You’re the boss.”

“Glad to see you still remember that,” said Luisa sardonically. “If you have any questions, ask Liaw. And I want to be paged if anything comes up about the Merino case.”

“Yes, Meyer,” said Rebecca obediently.

Luisa rolled her eyes and stuffed a stack of papers in her briefcase. “Later, Mitchell.”

***

Eight hours later, Luisa returned to the station in an exponentially better mood.

“Hey, Meyer!” said Liaw, raising his hand in greeting. “Had a good day at the academy?”

“The best,” said Luisa enthusiastically. “I think the kids really learned a lot today. After my lecture, one even asked me about –“

“Welcome back, Meyer!” boomed the Chief, appearing out of nowhere. “How nice to see you among us again. If you’re done playing teacher, would you be so kind as to get back to work?”

“I was invited by the dean herself to give a lecture, Chief,” said Luisa indignantly. “You know that.”

“All I’m saying is, let me know if you’re considering a change in careers,” he said smoothly. “Teaching is such a wonderful profession for women, after all. I’m sure you’d excel at it.”

Luisa sucked in her cheeks as he strolled away. “A wonderful profession _for women,”_ she muttered in disgust.

“Don’t take it personally, he’s an asshole to everybody,” said Liaw quietly. “Here, have a Snickers bar.”

“Thanks, Liaw,” sighed Luisa, ripping the foil open. “You’re way too nice for this department.”

“Only to those who deserve it,” he smiled. “Go easy on the coffee.”

“Yeah, yeah,” grinned Luisa, dumping her briefcase on her desk. “Hey, Mitchell.”

“Hello, Meyer,” said Rebecca brightly. “Good day?”

“So far. Anything come up?”

“No, I’m done with the paperwork and started writing a new report,” she said. “I think I’ll be done before the weekend.”

“Good,” nodded Luisa. She picked up the report on Joey Fisher and began to read in silence. Ever since he finished his third sentence in jail, he seemed to have largely kept himself out of trouble. His parole was almost finished, he tended bar at a billiards saloon, and his last drug tests were clean. How could he be connected to the Merino case?

“Interesting report,” said Luisa out loud, rapping her knuckles on the file. “What do you make of it, Junior?”

Rebecca shrugged. “Either the Chief thinks he’s a snitch with valuable information, or it’s just a false lead. Maybe he’s hiding something, but then anyone could be. I don’t think he’s relevant to the case.”

“What do I think about what?” asked Chief loudly. Luisa grimaced; somehow his ears always managed to pick up his name, no matter how quietly one spoke.

“I was talking about Joey Fisher, Chief,” said Rebecca. “I wrote a report on him for Meyer.”

“Who?” asked Chief, wrinkling his brow.

“Joey Fisher, the man whose file you left on my desk,” said Luisa in surprise.

“I did no such thing,” he objected, picking up Rebecca’s report. “Don’t you keep track of your sources, Meyer?”

“I told her you left it on her desk, Chief,” said Liaw. “I saw your secretary with it, and I assumed she gave it to Meyer.”

The Chief clicked his tongue. “You need to do better than assume, Liaw,” he said, smiling widely. “I’ll take his file back. Whoever left his file on your desk must have made a mistake.”

“Well, he _was_ a dealer for the Callaway mob,” pointed out Luisa. “It might not have been a mistake. He might know something –“

“Enough,” said Chief, still smiling. “I’ll read Rebecca’s report carefully. If I think he might be involved, I’ll give you permission to question him.”

“That’s very generous of you, Chief,” said Luisa sarcastically.

“My pleasure, Meyer,” he beamed and sauntered back to his office.

“It’s _his pleasure_ ,” muttered Liaw. “Sorry, Meyer, I could have sworn I saw his secretary with that file.”

Luisa shot him a smile. “No need to apologize. But you do need to do better than _assume_ , you know. You’re a _detective_ now. Once you become the boss, you can get back to assuming.”

“Ah!” He slapped his forehead. “I keep forgetting how to do my job. Have a nice evening, Meyer.”

“You too, Liaw,” she waved. “Have fun at Katie’s talent show.”


	5. Good Try, Maus

Two hours later, Rebecca exited the building and bumped into a rather tall person in front of the entrance.

“Excuse me – oh!” Rebecca furrowed her brow and stared at Luisa, who was now dressed in a white pantsuit. “Sorry, Meyer. Did you change?”

“I beg your pardon?” she asked in confusion. “Have we met?”

“Have we – you’re my _boss,_ ” said Rebecca in disbelief. “Did you bump your head somewhere?”

Luisa’s doppelganger burst out laughing. “You must be the new officer working with my sister,” she exclaimed. “I’m Angela. Pleasure to meet you.”

Rebecca opened her eyes wide. “Holy acamole, there’s two of her.”

“Don’t worry, I’m the nice one,” winked Angela, shaking Rebecca’s hand. “Don’t tell her I said that.”

“Don’t tell me what?” asked an identical voice from behind. “Hi, Angie.”

“ _Hey, Süße_ ,” beamed Angela and gave Luisa a bear hug. “ _Wie gehts_?”

“ _Ging mir schon besser_ ,” shrugged Luisa. “Mitchell, I see you’ve met my twin sister. Angela, this is Rebecca.”

“Oh, I have,” breathed Rebecca, staring at their indistinguishable faces. “This is freaky. I’m glad you’re wearing different clothes.”

“Oh, I’d never wear Luisa’s clothes,” grinned Angela. “I got our mother’s fashion sense.”

“You try catching a perp in those heels,” scoffed Luisa. “Is Pieter here?”

“He called and said he can’t make it,” said Angela. “Rebecca, why don’t you join us for dinner?”

Rebecca glanced uncertainly at Luisa. “I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

Luisa shrugged. “Come along if you like.”

“Wonderful!” Angela linked arms with her twin. “In the mood for Italian?”

“Always in the mood for Italian,” said Luisa. “Like pasta, Mitchell?”

“Please, none of this surname stuff tonight,” said Angela, rolling her eyes. “It sounds so awkward.”

Luisa sighed audibly. “Like pasta, Rebecca?”

“Sure,” she said, hurrying to keep up with the duo’s pace. “And call me Beca.”

***

Despite Luisa’s reservations about spending a night out with Rebecca, dinner was surprisingly fun.

“When I was a kid, I used to tell my brother that spaghetti was made out of worms,” said Beca, twirling her tagliatelle around her fork. “So once he asked Mom where she bought the pasta. She said she foraged for it and dumped a bag of jelly worms on Danny’s plate!”

“Eww,” said Angela, scrunching her nose. “How did you get your mother to do that?”

“Oh, Mom was always the prankster,” laughed Beca. “Then Danny would team up with Mom and get back at me, then I’d put fake barf in his shoes …”

“Sisterly love,” grinned Luisa. “Me and Angela, we used to switch places in class.”

“That was fun,” said Angela happily. “Especially the first year we came to America. I was better in English, so I’d take her ESL tests and she’d go to gym class for me.”

“Oh, we were real sneaky,” she chortled. “I still can’t believe we got busted because of your handwriting.”

“Hey, it’s not _my_ fault I have better penmanship,” protested Angela. “Your handwriting is barely legible!”

“How old were you when you came to the States?” asked Beca, refilling Luisa’s glass of wine.

“We were eleven,” said Luisa. “Our dad worked for an American company in Hamburg and got promoted.”

“Oh, we were so angry at him,” said Angela, shaking her head. “We refused to speak English, we skipped school, we sulked at home …”

“But then we started making friends and joining clubs, and realized life was actually a lot of fun,” finished Luisa.

“I can’t imagine going back to Germany now,” added Angela. “Especially not with my little sister here.”

“I _had_ to be born five minutes later,” said Luisa, rolling her eyes.

“Wow.” Beca gave her a tiny smile.

_So you do have a soft center after all._

Luisa glanced warily at her sister, but Angela didn’t seem to have heard anything.

_Slow down, Junior. We’ve only known each other for two days. There’s a lot you don’t know about me._

Beca looked straight into Luisa’s deep blue eyes specked with gray. Her eye color seemed to change under the light.

_Ditto._

***

After a scrumptious dinner, Angela insisted on having a few drinks before going home.

“Angie, I have to get up at six-thirty,” protested Luisa. “Can’t we do this on Saturday?”

“On Saturday we’re going to the opera,” reminded Angela. “And no, you can’t get out of it.”

Luisa groaned. “You’re buying dinner on Saturday, and it better be at a fancy restaurant.”

“Deal,” beamed Angela and gave her a big kiss. “One drink, okay? Then you can go home.”

“See what I put up with for family?” said Luisa, rubbing her cheek vigorously. “Is her lipstick still on my face?”

“Yes,” grinned Beca, handing her a tissue. “Nice lipstick. I think you would look great in that shade, too.”

“Good luck,” sighed Angela. “I’ve been trying to get her into make-up since we were teens.”

“You wear more than enough for the both of us,” she said, holding the door open for Beca.

“Unlike you, I have to look halfway decent for my job,” sniffed Angela. “What’s your poison, Beca?”

“I’ll have a beer.”

Angela thumped her on the back. “Good choice. Three beers, please.”

“So, what line of work are you in?” asked Beca.

“I’m an assistant professor of Ancient Greek and Latin at NYU,” she said, raising her bottle. “ _Prost_.”

Luisa swigged her beer. “Must be genetics,” she said thoughtfully. “She decides to spend her life studying dead languages, and I still love her.”

“ _She_ decides to spend her life busting the drug mafia in that suit, and I still love her,” shrugged Angela. “Go figure.”

The crowd suddenly burst into applause as a beaming pair took the stage, waving as they turned the karaoke machine on.

“Ooh, there’s karaoke here!” said Angela excitedly. “Luisa, you have to go on next.”

Luisa choked on her beer. “ _Spinnst du_?” she gasped. “I’m not singing _here_!”

“But you used to all the time,” wheedled Angela. “Come on, you always say how much you miss singing!”

“That was a long time ago,” murmured Luisa. “Drop it, alright?”

“Do you sing, Luisa?” asked Beca interestedly.

“Does she sing,” scoffed Angela. “She sang her way through school!”

“ _Hör auf, Angie,_ ” muttered Luisa, but her infuriating twin ignored her completely.

“Music and soccer, those were her two great passions,” continued Angela. “She was the star of the school choir, she even joined an amateur a cappella group at the academy. But nowadays she doesn’t even sing in the shower!”

“Wow,” said Beca, impressed. “I like singing, too. I was the lead singer of a rock band in high school.”

“Oh, you two _have_ to sing a song,” said Angela eagerly. “Look, their song is almost finished. Go on!”

 “I’m game if you are,” said Beca.

_You’re not chicken, are you?_

Luisa rolled her eyes. _Good try, Maus. But I’m not singing._

Beca shrugged, rolled up her sleeves and stepped on the stage.

“Thank you!” she yelled over the applause, tapping on the microphone. “I’m Beca, and tonight me and my boss are going to sing a song before she fires me. Boss?”

“ _Geh und singe_ _!_ ” exclaimed Angela, pushing her forward.

“There she is!” said Beca, sticking out her hand to pull Luisa on the stage.

“You’re going to regret this when I write your monthly report,” she hissed, wincing underneath the harsh lights.

“I’m sure I will,” said Beca cheerfully. “What do you want to sing?”

Luisa ruffled her hair. “Anything but a rock song.”

“Very funny,” grinned Beca. “Okay, let’s just sing whatever the next song is.”

“ _Flashlight_?” frowned Luisa, staring at the title. “That sounds really cheesy.”

“Shush!”

The babbling crowd quietened as a slow, gentle tune filled the bar. Luisa tugged at her shirt, feeling uncharacteristically self-conscious. _I used to own the stage_ , she thought fleetingly. She used to bask in the spotlight, she’d even let Angela put on eyeliner and red lipstick. What had happened to her since then?

_I don’t know what happened, but I’d love to see you in that red lipstick._

Luisa shook her head in disbelief. _How many drinks did you have tonight, duckling? Are you even over twenty-one?_

In reply, Beca pushed back her hair and began to sing.

“ _When tomorrow comes I’ll be on my own,_

_Feeling frightened of the things that I don’t know,_

_When tomorrow comes, when tomorrow comes, when tomorrow comes…_ ”

Luisa realized it was her turn and hastily squinted at the screen.

“ _I see the shadows long beneath the mountaintops,_

_But I am not afraid that the rain won’t stop,_

_Cause you light the way, cause you light the way, cause you light the way…_ ”

Beca nodded encouragingly and raised her microphone for the duet.

“ _I got all I need when I got you and I,_

_I look around me and see a sweet life,_

_I’m stuck in the dark but you’re my flashlight,_

_Getting me, getting me through the night…_ ”

Luisa sneaked a look at the audience as she sang. Not a single person was talking, even the bartenders had paused to listen. She notice Angela swaying to the music, her eyes closed. Everyone was watching _her_ , Detective Luisa Meyer, sing a love song in her stained pants and wrinkled blouse.

“ _Cause you’re my flashlight_ ,” beamed Beca, craning her neck to look at her. Her head barely reached her shoulders.

“ _Getting me through the night_ ,” finished Luisa softly.

“Yeah!” whooped Angela as the bar erupted in applause. The bartenders were slapping their hands on the countertop, people were pounding their feet on the ground, and some had even stood up to cheer the duo. Everyone actually seemed to have _enjoyed their singing_.

“That was great!” yelled Beca hoarsely, her youthful face flushed in excitement. “They loved it!”

Luisa shook her head, trying to hide her smile. “Yeah, big deal. Come on.”

“How about another song?” proposed Beca, her voice faltering under Luisa’s glare. “Okay, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Süße, wie gehts?: Hi sweetie, how are you?  
> Ging mir schon besser: I've been better  
> Spinnst du?: Are you crazy?  
> Hör auf: Stop it  
> Geh und singe!: Go and sing!


	6. I'm Impressed, Junior

“Beca, it was a pleasure meeting you,” said Angela, kissing her on both cheeks. “Good night!”

“Night, Angela,” said Beca. “Good night, Luisa.”

“You wait here a second,” said Luisa abruptly. “ _Angie, nimmst du die U-Bahn_?”

“ _Genau_ ,” nodded Angela and hugged her tightly. " _Pass auf dich auf, Süße_.”

“Take care,” she smiled, watching her sister skip down the stairs to the subway.

“You know, I think I’ll take the bus,” said Beca quickly. “Good night.”

“Come back here, Mitchell,” said Luisa sharply. “Now listen to me. I let you come along tonight out of sheer politeness. Angela is a very outgoing person and likes to socialize with her colleagues, but I don’t. I don’t want to hear a single word about tonight at work. Got it?”

Beca blinked rapidly. “Got it, Meyer. Don’t worry.”

“Good,” said Luisa curtly. “As I said yesterday, I’m not your friend and we have nothing but a professional relationship. As far as you’re concerned, I’m your boss and nothing else. Okay?”

Beca nodded. “Of course.”

“Good.” She straightened her back. “Later, Mitchell.”

***

As Luisa brushed her teeth, Beca’s voice suddenly rang in her head.

_I still think you should try that lipstick._

Luisa angrily threw her toothbrush in the sink. “Will you just shut up about tonight?” she yelled loudly.

_I didn’t say a word. Good night, boss._

Despite her frustration, Luisa had to admit that Squeaky had guts.

***

In a damp basement in the middle of nowhere, a scrawny, middle-aged man passed his boss a dozen photos.

“Meyer sang karaoke with the dwarf, Boss,” he guffawed. “Real lovey-dovey.”

“So the dyke found a new girlfriend, Vince,” Boss chortled. “Pity she isn’t more like the sister.”

“She’s the easiest person to follow,” he chuckled. “Gets a coffee at eight, at university at eight-thirty, home at five-thirty. Takes the fun out of it.”

“Good,” said Boss. “We might need her. And keep Meyer under constant surveillance.”

“And if she wanders around …” Vince gestured vaguely.

“Spike ‘em,” he nodded. “Try to get more photos of the twin.”

***

The next morning, Luisa wore her least-flattering suit and her ugliest orthopedic shoes to work.

“Morning, Liaw,” said Luisa, pouring herself a cup of liquid gold. “How was Katie last night?”

“She was terrific,” beamed Liaw. “She’s the best nine-year-old violinist I’ve ever heard, no contest.”

“I’m sure she is,” she smiled. “Coffee?”

“I’d like some,” piped Beca unexpectedly. “Morning, Liaw.”

“Here,” said Luisa shortly, passing her the coffee pot. “Next time she has a concert, let me know in advance.”

“Sure,” he nodded. “Katie will be thrilled. Morning, Mitchell.”

Luisa walked briskly back to her desk and turned on her computer. From the corner of her eye she watched Beca sit down and sip her coffee.

“Morning, Meyer,” she said politely.

“Morning,” said Luisa, keeping her eyes glued to the screen.

_I thought you didn’t socialize with your colleagues._

She drummed her fingers on the desk. _You have some nerve, talking to your superior like that._

_I’m not talking to you. It’s not my fault you can hear me._

Luisa kneaded her eyes. _Just leave me alone. I’m not in the mood._

Silence. Luisa exhaled, thankful for the absence of Beca’s voice ringing in her head, and typed in her password.

“Hey, Meyer.”

Luisa raised her head to see Liam, one of Pieter’s chums and co-workers, hovering over her desk.

“What’s up, Draper?” she asked, surprised. “I haven’t seen you around in some time.”

“Pieter asked me to send his apologies for last night,” he said quietly. “And he says it’s the perfect time to go fishing.”

“Go fishing?” repeated Luisa in bewilderment.

“Fishing,” he nodded. “See you.”

“See you,” she said, scratching her head. Why in the world would Pieter tell her to go _fishing_?

_Do you like fishing?_

Luisa glared at Beca, who was staring intently at her computer. _I told you to shut up, Junior._

_I know. So it’s code for something?_

_We don’t_ have _a code._

_Good luck, then._

Luisa rolled her eyes. Was Pieter really trying to send her a message, or was he just pulling her leg? With Pieter, one could be never sure.

Fishing. Fisher. _Joey Fisher_?

Beca slapped her desk. _He means Joey Fisher!_

Luisa opened her eyes wide, temporarily forgetting to snap at Beca. _I bet he does. He must know something._ She pushed back her chair and stuffed her cellphone in her pocket _. I’m off, Junior_.

Beca furrowed her brow. _I thought the Chief didn’t want you to question him yet._

 _Like I care._ Luisa rubbed her chin. _You still remember his work address?_

_No, but I have the document on my computer._

Luisa tapped her foot impatiently. _Are you going to tell me where it is?_

 _I can’t find it._ Beca threw her an apologetic look. _I must have deleted it afterwards._

_Great._

Beca grinned. _However, I did send myself an email with the report attached to it._

Luisa raised her eyebrows. _I’m impressed, Junior._

_Thank you. I’ll download it on my phone and tell you in a minute._

Luisa threw a furtive look over her shoulder. The Chief’s office was empty. _You’re coming with me. I might need backup. Go out the personnel entrance and wait for me at the coffee shop next door._ She glanced at Beca’s tiny hands as she turned off her computer. _Don’t forget your gun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nimmst du die U-Bahn?: Are you taking the subway?  
> Pass auf dich auf: Take care of yourself


	7. They Would Have You for Breakfast

No wonder they say history repeats itself.

“I can’t – keep up,” puffed Beca, her face flushed with sweat.

“You’re pathetic, Junior,” snorted Luisa, rushing up the subway stairs.

“Well – at least – nobody could – have followed us,” she wheezed. “Even I – don’t know – where we are.”

Luisa jabbed the elevator button. “Get in.”

“But we just – climbed up the stairs!” protested Beca.

“Now we’re going down again,” said Luisa curtly. “Then we’re taking the other exit.”

Ten minutes later, Beca pointed at a derelict building with a molding sign which read ‘Len y s’.

“That’s – Lenny’s,” she panted. “He should be there.”

Luisa looked up and down the deserted alley which stank of alcohol and rotten eggs. “You come in a few minutes later and keep watch,” she ordered. “No talking, no drinking, no nothing. If you see something …”

“I’ll say it in my head,” finished Beca. “Don’t worry.”

Luisa nodded and pushed the creaky door open. She was in a dark, gloomy bar which had probably seen better days. The place was deserted save for a few people, who ignored her completely. Luisa coughed involuntarily as she inhaled, the air thick with cigar smoke.

A balding bartender with wonky glasses looked at her in disgust. “Her Highness can’t breathe?” he said mockingly, wiping a beer pitcher with a filthy rag.

Luisa sucked in her cheeks and flashed her badge. “Cut the crap. Where’s Joey Fisher?”

Baldy peered at her badge. “You a detective?” he chuckled. “Didn’t know they made them so pretty.”

“Answer my question,” said Luisa through gritted teeth.

“Okay, calm your panties,” said Baldy defensively. “He’s in the back playing pool.”

Luisa pocketed her badge and walked away, ignoring Baldy’s colorful guesses about what she was wearing underneath her suit. She tapped a thin, gangly man with a billiards cue on the shoulder.

“Fuck!” he shouted as he dropped the cue. “You made me miss that shot!”

“Devastated,” said Luisa dryly, holding up her badge. “You Joey Fisher?”

Joey looked distrustfully at her badge. “Who’s asking?”

“Detective Meyer, narcotics.”

“You a narcotics detective?” guffawed Joey, his dull eyes temporarily lit up. “They would have a girl like you for breakfast down there.”

Luisa snatched his cue from his hands. “You’re a funny guy, Joey,” she said, holding the cue at arm’s length. “I like funny guys. In fact, I think you’re so funny, you could even become a comedian. Want to do your first show at the station for the guys down there?”

“Alright, cool down,” grumbled Joey. “Just give me my cue.”

“You _are_ Joey Fisher?”

“Yes, dammit.”

Luisa passed him the cue. “What do you know about the Merinos?”

Joey froze. “I have nothing to do with the Merinos.”

“I didn’t say you did,” said Luisa, studying his lined face. “I asked you what you know about them.”

Joey leaned over the billiards table to make a shot. “What do _you_ know about them?”

“I ask the questions.”

He circled the table. “My life’s worth more than answering your questions, lady.”

Luisa slapped a fifty-dollar bill on the table. “Fifty bucks says you can’t sink that green ball.”

Joey shrugged, took aim and sank three balls. “You’re a lousy better,” he snorted, pocketing the money. “Should’ve bet on the black one in the corner.”

“Tell me about the Merinos,” she said curtly.

Joey sharpened his cue. “Merino’s taking over the city,” he said. “Nobody outside his own goons have even seen his face. I can’t help you much.”

“You tell me what you know, and I’ll decide whether it’s helpful or not,” said Luisa impatiently.

“Well, they’re sleazy.” He swore as he missed the black ball. “And smart. They don’t fight openly. The other mobs aren’t used to that. Before they know it, half their ranks are dead or ratting on ‘em.”

“Did they approach you?”

Baldy handed him a fresh drink, glared at her and padded away.

“Yes,” said Joey quietly. “This guy they call Vince. I said, go stick it. I just got out the slammer, I’m not going back in.”

“Smart man.” From the corner of her eye, Luisa noticed Beca take a seat. “How do they operate?”

Joey took a deep gulp of his beer. “I don’t have a death wish. You like fish?”

“ _What_?”

“I love the stuff,” continued Joey. “Crab, tuna, salmon, halibut. You’re not one of those militant vegans, are you?”

“No,” she said dazedly.

“Well, good luck trying to catch this Merino guy,” he shrugged. “You’ll never find him. Don Callaway’s been having the senior Merino goons followed ever since his warehouse exploded, but no chance. You’re a dead duck, lady.”

Luisa shook her head, trying to keep up with Joey’s rapid pace. “See how much you remember when someone jolts your memory?”

Joey coughed. “Unbelievable.”

“You okay, Joey?” asked Luisa in horror, watching his face turn purple. “ _Joey!_ ”

“I – can’t – breathe,” he gasped, his hands clutching his throat.

“Nobody leaves!” she yelled as Joey’s tongue lolled out, blood seeping out of his mouth. He crashed to the floor and his body convulsed as he choked on his own blood. His eyes rolled to the back of his sockets as Baldy rushed to his side, clapping his hand on his mouth in horror.

_Meyer, someone’s sneaking out!_

Luisa looked up in alarm to see a slight figure slide out the door. “Stop!” she hollered, reaching for her gun. “Mitchell, call 911!”

She burst outside and ran with all her might after the escaping suspect. “NYPD! Stop, or I’ll fire!” she shouted, feeling her legs warm up as she forced herself to run faster than she ever had. She was gaining on him, they were approaching a traffic light, he couldn’t throw himself in front of the cars …

As the light turned red, he fished a gun out of his coat and shot twice.

Luisa let out an sudden yelp of pain as she felt her left arm burn excruciatingly, sending shockwaves throughout her whole body. She willed herself to keep running, to ignore the scalding sensation in her arm. She cursed the stream of pedestrians crossing the road, making it impossible to shoot. She heard people gasp in horror at the sight of her bloody arm, but she didn’t care, she didn’t need her arm, she just needed to catch this sonofa –

A speeding motorcyclist screeched to a halt, nearly running him over. His split-second hesitation was all Luisa needed to grab him by his scruffy neck, snatch his gun out of his grubby little hands and pin him to the asphalt.

“It will be my pleasure to arrest you,” snarled Luisa as she cuffed him, oblivious to the commotion erupting around her. “Shooting a police officer in broad daylight, illegal possession of a firearm, suspicion of murder, oh, this will be sweet.”

In the distance she heard a police siren. “I’m sure you know all this by heart, but the law protects even scumbags like you,” she spat, standing up. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will –“

“ _Luisa!_ ” A gut-wrenching voice pierced the air, followed by half a dozen people running behind her. “Get her to the emergency room!”

“I’m reading him his rights,” said Luisa stubbornly. “Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law – I’m not finished yet!”

“Luisa, get in the ambulance,” pleaded Beca, staring at her bloodstained clothes in horror. “I’ll read him his full rights. _Please_.”

“You sure you know them by heart?” asked Luisa distrustfully, shaking a policewoman’s hand off her shoulder. “This is serious, Junior, you have to –“

“Just _go_!” shouted Beca, on the verge of tears. “Trust me!”

“Okay,” said Luisa finally, allowing herself to be lead to the ambulance. The pain in her arm increased as the adrenaline started to wear off. “Okay,” she mumbled, and everything went black.


	8. You Don't Need a Diuretic

Ouch.

Luisa cracked an eye open and shut it right back. She’d rather sleep.

“Luisa? Luisa? Can you hear me?”

Maybe if she ignored the voice, it would go away.

“Hand me the gauze.”

At least the pain was gone.

Pain. Shot. Had she _fainted_?

“What is going on?” she murmured, forcing herself to open her eyes. She flinched at the blinding lights on the ceiling. They could be considerate enough to shut the lights.

“Shhh,” said a soothing voice. “You’re alright. We gave you a mild sedative. The doctors are almost done.”

“Done with what?”

“Shhh,” said the same voice again. “The bullet only grazed your adipose tissue. The doctors are stitching you up. Everything’s fine.”

_Fine?_

“Just close your eyes and rest,” said the voice, infuriatingly smooth. “No need to worry.”

“ _You_ try not to worry when _you’re_ shot,” muttered Luisa as her eyes crashed shut.

***

 _Crash_.

“Oh, shit!” cried a familiar voice.

Not the smooth one, thank heavens.

“Beca?” croaked Luisa, trying to raise her head. Her neck seemed to snap under the weight.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” said Beca, lowering her voice. “I knocked over a glass of water. Close your eyes, you need to sleep.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to see how you were doing!” she exclaimed. “I shouldn’t have woken you up, I’m sorry.”

Luisa glanced at her tightly bandaged upper arm. “You don’t need to stay here, Beca.”

“I _want_ to stay,” said Beca. She took a cautious step forward. “Do you feel alright?”

“I’m fine,” she nodded. “A little drowsy. Can’t feel my arm, but I guess that’s a good thing.”

“Okay,” said Beca, smoothing the sheets. “Do you want anything? Water? Pills? Well, not water pills, you don’t need a diuretic –“

“Thanks,” smiled Luisa, watching her fluff her pillows. She looked so endearing, thought Luisa, with her wide eyes and flushed face.

“I _am_ endearing, aren’t I?” she said brightly.

“Oh, not this again,” groaned Luisa. “Did you read him his rights?”

“Not _this_ again,” sighed Beca. “Yes, I did, and he’s at the station, along with that bartender. Liaw could have punched him, he was so furious.”

“Did he say anything?”

“I don’t know, Liaw was going to question him as I left.”

“He’s in _questioning_?” Luisa pushed back the covers and jumped off the bed. “ _I’m_ interrogating that piece of shit.”

“You can’t leave!” said Beca in horror, trying to block her way. “The doctors said you lost a lot of blood! You need to rest!”

“Fuck the doctors, I’ll come back later,” said Luisa angrily, pushing Beca aside. “Get out of my way, Junior, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“But –“

“No buts! Did anyone take the beer glass to the lab?”

“Yes, but –“

Luisa shushed her and threw her jacket over her shoulders. “Later, Mitchell.”

“She’s obsessed,” said Beca, shaking her head. “I’m coming with you. No buts.”

***

Luisa rushed up the stairs to the narcotics floor.

“We could’ve – taken – the elevator,” said Beca, out of breath as usual. Luisa ignored her and barged inside, setting a ripple across the department.

“Meyer!”

“What are you doing here? How is your arm?”

“Is Liaw in the interrogation room?” she asked, throwing her jacket on her desk with her right arm. “Where’s Chief?”

“Liaw’s questioning Sam, and the Chief and Rogers are listening, but –“

“Good,” she said curtly. “Mitchell, join the Chief. You get to watch your first interrogation.”

“Meyer, I don’t think you should go in there –“

Luisa opened the door and barged inside the airless, claustrophobic room.

“Meyer!” exclaimed Liaw, staring at her limp arm. “What are you doing here? Are you alright?”

“Never been better,” she said grimly, looking straight at the surly man who had shot her and killed Joey. “Nice to meet you, Sam.”

Sam ignored her and turned his head to the gray wall.

“So, Sam,” said Luisa, barely keeping her voice under control. “Why did you kill Joey Fisher?”

No response.

“Why did Merino have you follow me?” She felt her temper rise as Sam calmly stared at the wall. “How long have you been following me?”

“Meyer, calm yourself,” said Liaw quietly.

“Why did Merino want Joey Fisher dead?” pressed Luisa, ignoring Liaw. “Look at me!”

Silence. After what seemed like an eternity, Sam slowly turned around to face her. His thin face was twisted in disgust.

“I don’t take questions from dykes,” he spat, looking her right in the eye.

“Get out, Meyer,” said Liaw desperately as he pushed her outside. “I’ll finish.”

“Meyer!” yelled Chief, sticking his head out of the adjacent room. “Get in my office right now!”

Aware of the stares of the whole department, Luisa walked to his office, holding her head high. _Fuck them_ , she thought angrily, trying to ignore her gossiping coworkers. _None of them would have taken a bullet and come back an hour later._

_I agree, fuck them. Though I still think you should’ve stayed at the hospital._

Luisa smiled to herself at the sound of Beca’s bright voice. _Thanks, Junior_.

Her smile was wiped off her face as the Chief slammed the door shut.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he exploded. “Never in my whole career have I seen such unprofessional behavior!”

“Nice to see you, too, Chief,” said Luisa, wincing as his spittle hit her face. “I’m just fine.”

“You think I care if you’re fine?” he shouted. “I gave you orders not to talk to him before I told you to! Now thanks to you, Joey Fisher is dead!”

“ _I_ didn’t kill him, Chief!” she said loudly. “His beer was spiked with poison!”

“This is why I told you to wait! I knew the Merinos were sure to be following him!” he yelled in fury.

Luisa knitted her eyebrows. “Chief, yesterday you said he was irrelevant to the case.”

“Well, I don’t share everything I know!” he said furiously. “And good thing I don’t! You’re acting like a madwoman!”

“It’s the sedatives,” she muttered.

“So you’re a wise guy, eh?” He leaned over his desk. “What did Joey Fisher tell you?”

Luisa gritted her teeth. “He didn’t say anything, Chief,” she said. “He was poisoned before he could talk.”

“Great,” he huffed. “Thanks to you, we lose a prime suspect. You’re off the Merino case, Meyer.”

“ _What_?”

“And you’re suspended for a week,” he added angrily. “Be thankful I’m not pulling your badge.”

“But Chief –“

“Next time you’re on your period, skip work, Meyer,” he spat. “The NYPD has no time for your mood swings.”


	9. Spoken Like a True Detective

Luisa unlocked the door to her apartment. She tugged off her shoes with her right hand and padded to the kitchen. Nothing to eat. She shuffled to her bedroom and opened her wardrobe. Her favorite pajamas were in the hamper.

She threw herself on her unmade bed, landed on her injured arm, and began to cry.

***

She’s playing in the World Championships. One minute left. Beca passes her the ball, dodging a tall Argentinian. She kicks the ball with all her might, and it rolls pass the goalkeeper.

“Goal!” she yells, the crowd goes wild, her teammates rush to give her a huge hug. Beca kisses her on the cheek.

Angela saunters on the field, handing her a ringing phone. “It’s for you, Luisa.”

She swats Angie away, but she doesn’t go away. “Answer the phone, Luisa.”

_Ring-ring. Ring-ring._

Luisa opened her eyes. It was already dark outside, she must have been sleeping for hours. Her arm was throbbing painfully, the local anesthesia having finally worn off. She stood up with a groan and went inside to answer the phone.

“Yes?”

“Luisa!” She winced as her sister yelled in her ear. “Where the fuck are you? I just received a call from Beca! She said you were shot! Are you alright?”

“ _Es geht mir gut_ ,” she said, her throat dry as sandpaper. “I was asleep. I’m fine now. Don’t worry.”

“ _Don’t worry_?” screeched Angela. “You get shot and tell me _not to worry?_ I’m coming right over.”

“Angie, you don’t have to come, really –“

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she snapped. “I’m leaving the university now. I’ll be there in an hour. D’you need anything?”

Luisa sighed. “I don’t have anything to eat.”

“Fine, I’ll bring some groceries,” she said. “You lie down, I have a key. Oh, and you forgot your jacket and cellphone at the station. Beca said she’d bring them over.”

“You gave Beca my address?” she said in horror. “Oh, Angie, tell her not to come.”

“For your information, the poor thing was a mess,” said Angela sharply. “She’s wrecked with guilt that she didn’t catch the guy before he ran away. She’s very worried about you, so be nice to her when she comes over.”

Luisa bit her lip. “Okay, Angie. _Danke_.”

“There’s nothing to thank me for. You get back in bed.”

***

When Luisa woke up a few hours later, she was greeted with the sight of Angela and Beca cooking dinner.

“You’re up!” Angela hugged her tightly, taking care not to touch her arm. “ _Meine arme Luisa!_ Are you in pain?”

“It’s okay,” she said, moving her arm gingerly. “I can’t raise my arm, though.”

“The doctors said you could put some ice on the stitches if it hurts a lot,” said Beca anxiously. “You need to have the stitches checked on Monday in case they’re infected.”

“Thanks,” said Luisa, touched by Beca’s concern. “And thanks for bringing my stuff over.”

“You were lucky,” said Beca, opening her eyes wide. “The bullet only tore a chunk of flesh off your arm. It could’ve been lodged in your muscle or something.”

_You should be touched. I was sick with worry, you know._

***

After dinner, Luisa tried to help Angela with the dishes, but she was having none of it.

“Do the washing up with an injured arm?” she exclaimed. “I’ll be fine. You sit down and keep Beca company.”

Luisa sat down on the sofa with a sigh. Beca sat next to her and handed her a plate of chocolate pudding.

“I made it,” grinned Beca. “Hope you like it.”

“Thank you,” she nodded. “It looks delicious.”

_Thank you for today. Your support means a lot._

Beca swallowed her spoonful.

_It comes natural when you care about someone._

Luisa scraped the sides of the bowl and licked her spoon. “It was delicious. You’re a much better cook than I am.”

“Thanks,” smiled Beca. “And you’re a much better cop than I’ll ever be. It took guts, what you did today.”

“It was stupid,” snorted Luisa. “I was foolish. Now an innocent person is dead, I’m suspended and the whole department thinks I’ve lost it.”

“You weren’t foolish,” objected Beca. “You’re passionate about your work. You’re dedicated. That’s not being foolish.”

Luisa smiled. “Thanks.”

_Thanks, Mouse._

_Don’t mention it._

Luisa tucked her legs underneath her. “Did you hear what Joey told me?”

“No,” said Beca. “I assumed he died before he could speak.”

“That’s what I told the Chief,” said Luisa. “But he did tell me a few things. I think he was trying to give me a clue.”

“What did he say?”

“After I asked him if he knows how the Merinos operate, he suddenly asked me if I like fish,” said Luisa, frowning. “Crab, tuna, salmon. Then he changed the subject.”

“Oh.” Beca furrowed her brow. “Anything else?”

“He also mentioned a guy named Vince.”

Beca nodded. “I’ll get to work on Monday.”

“You can’t use your computer,” warned Luisa. “I think someone on the force is deeply involved with the Merinos.”

“Is that why you didn’t tell the Chief anything?”

Luisa nodded, ticking off her fingers. “It’s the only logical explanation. Joey Fisher’s file wanders around the station and nobody knows why. Your report was deleted. I’m being followed, even though I’ve only been assigned to this case for a month.” She paused. “Did you hear what happened in the interrogation room?”

Beca winced and lowered her gaze. “Some of it.”

“He called me a dyke,” she said quietly. “I don’t talk about my love life, but it isn’t exactly a secret, either. Everyone in narcotics knows I’m not straight. How else could someone who works for Merino know that? My last relationship was long distance, so he couldn’t have seen us together. I bet you anything he heard it from someone in the department.”

Beca held Luisa’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Spoken like a true detective,” she smiled. “And you call yourself foolish.”

“Thanks.” Luisa looked at Beca’s dainty hand resting on hers. “As much as I despise the Chief, I’m happy he assigned you to work with me.”

Beca beamed, her dark eyes crinkling in delight. “Me too. I couldn’t have hoped for a better mentor.”

She rolled her eyes. “Some mentor. I’m not on the case anymore.” She scratched her nose as an excuse to pull back her hand. “Which is why you need to do some research next week. Use the computer lab on the first floor. If anyone asks, just say you’re doing extra reading on narcotics. You’re a fresh graduate, nobody would get suspicious.”

Beca folded her hands in her lap. “Sure. Don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried, I know I can trust you,” said Luisa. “I need you to make a list of all the ships scheduled to dock on Wednesday. And try to find out who Vince might be.”

“Consider it done,” nodded Beca. “Would it be okay if I visit you next week? Just to keep you updated?”

Luisa frowned. “I’m worried they might be following you as well,” she said. “Buy flowers and tell the florist to add a get well card before you come over.”

“I will,” smiled Beca. “I should go. I don’t want to keep you up any longer, you need your rest.”

Luisa stood up. “Stay safe,” she said. “If you need to say anything urgent, just…”

“I will,” grinned Beca. She stood on her toes to kiss Luisa farewell on the cheek. “Take care of yourself, Luisa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es geht mir gut: I'm fine  
> Meine arme Luisa!: My poor Luisa!


	10. Am I That Subtle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go, I'm nearly done with the last one! I'll post it in a few hours!

Angela wrapped her green scarf around her neck and hugged Luisa tightly.

“Thank you for staying over this weekend,” she said, her voice muffled. “I don’t know how I can repay you.”

“ _Wir sind Geschwister_ ,” said Angela, stroking Luisa’s hair. “Sisters don’t keep tabs, silly. You take care of yourself and call me if you need anything.”

“I will.” She watched Angela tug on her black boots. “Please go home tonight, you couldn’t get any work done this weekend. I think Beca is going to drop by, anyway.”

“Then I’ll come over tomorrow night,” smiled Angela. “Beca is such a sweet person.”

“She is,” said Luisa quietly. “I’m lucky to have her as a coworker.”

Angela squeezed her hand. “You’re lucky to have her as a friend, too. She really admires you.”

“I admire her too,” said Luisa. “It’s not easy to put up with me as her boss. I feel sorry for her.”

Angela rolled her eyes. “ _Typisch Luisa._ You know what I mean. I saw how she looks at you.”

“I don’t have time for that,” said Luisa with a shrug. “I don’t have any time left from work. Look what happened with Lilly.”

“Work is your life, and look what happened!” exclaimed Angela. “Suspended and injured.”

“I’m not going to quit the force because I got _shot_ ,” scoffed Luisa. “I spent my last ten years getting where I am now.”

“I’m not asking you to quit the force,” said Angela impatiently. “I’m just saying, your job isn’t what makes life worth living! It could be gone tomorrow! You don’t make time for your hobbies, you don’t spend time with your friends, we barely see each other more than once a month –“

“You cancel dinner, too, when you have papers to grade,” said Luisa defensively.

“You’re not listening again,” sighed Angela. “ _Süße_ , you’re not happy. Your job alone won’t make you happy. Your eyes shone like they haven’t in years when you sang the other night. That’s all.”

Luisa exhaled. “Have a good day at work, Angie.”

***

For the first time in years, Luisa made pancakes for breakfast on a weekday. She visited the doctor without fretting over the time, she took a long walk in the park, and bought herself a few magazines to read at night.

As she was heating Angela’s leftovers, Beca’s voice chimed in her head.

_How is the patient doing?_

_I’m fine. The doctor said the wound is healing well. How are you?_

_I’m great. I’m working with Liaw, he’s a wonderful person. I see why you like him so much._

Luisa stirred the bubbling curry. _He’s the only decent person in that department. Well, apart from you._

_Ditto. Is it okay if I come over? I’ll bring you the prettiest bouquet the florist has._

_That’s sweet of you, but I’m giving you the money for the flowers. I have dinner ready if you’re hungry._

_I’m starving, I’ll be over in forty minutes. And don’t be ridiculous, I’m not taking your money!_

***

Luisa stared at the huge, colorful arrangement of flowers in Beca’s arms. “Oh, Beca, you really shouldn’t have!”

“I wanted to,” she said happily. “D’you have a vase somewhere?”

“Sure, use the blue one in the living room,” nodded Luisa.

Beca inhaled deeply as she passed the kitchen. “It smells yummy,” she breathed. “What did you cook?”

“It’s my sister’s chicken curry,” said Luisa. “I’m lucky to have so many good cooks around me.”

Beca’s chatter was the perfect accompaniment to Angela’s delicious food. Luisa found herself laughing at her amusing stories, she could listen to Squeaky talk all day. She couldn’t believe how she could have been so frustrated with her when they first met last week.

“By the way, I made a list of all the arriving ships on Wednesday,” said Beca as she stirred her coffee. “I have it in my bag. There wasn’t anything unusual; a few cruise ships, clothing shipments, some perishable goods, auto parts.”

“I see,” frowned Luisa, unwrapping a chocolate bar. “Which perishable goods?”

“Vegetables, fruit, seafood, meat,” counted Beca. “That sort of thing.”

“I don’t see how vegetables or auto parts could be cover-ups for drugs,” said Luisa. “Or – _Scheiße!_ ”

“What?” Beca stared at Luisa as she jumped out of her chair. “I don’t understand German.”

“Seafood!” exclaimed Luisa, slapping her forehead. “That’s what Joey was trying to tell me! That’s how they ship their drugs!”

Beca clapped her hand over her mouth. “Tuna, crab, salmon! That’s it!”

“They probably hide it in tin cans labeled as tuna or crab,” said Luisa, pacing the kitchen. “It’s so obvious, so simple! I can’t believe I didn’t think of it sooner!”

Beca rushed to the living room and yanked her bag open. “The _Sirius_ is carrying seafood,” she read breathlessly. “It docks at nine p.m. on Wednesday.”

“Rather late for a seafood shipment,” said Luisa grimly. “We’ve finally caught the Merinos. I can’t believe it.”

Beca threw herself on the couch, shaking her head. “Me neither. You finally solved the puzzle.”

“ _We_ finally solved it,” corrected Luisa, sitting next to Beca. “We make a good team, Junior.”

Beca beamed widely. “We do, don’t we?”

“We do,” said Luisa, her voice softer. “We do.”

_I think we’d make a great team in other ways, too._

Luisa stared straight ahead. _You like playing soccer as well?_

Beca tucked her hair behind her ears. _That’s not what I meant. I suck at organized sports, anyway._

_What did you mean, then?_

Luisa felt Beca’s gaze on her face. _You’re a very smart person. I think you can figure it out._

She finally turned around. She had beautiful, dark eyes, the color of the sea in stormy weather.

_Your eyes are beautiful, too._

Luisa tentatively placed her hand on Beca’s cheek, waiting to see if she’d flinch back.

Flinch back? _Am I_ that _subtle?_

She let out a laugh. _I’m just cautious._

Beca leaned forward, her chestnut hair tumbling over her hand like a waterfall. She could feel her breath on her neck.

_Try letting go for once, Meyer._

Luisa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _I’ll try._

She cupped Beca’s chin to raise her head. Beca obliged, wrapping her arms around her neck. Luisa kissed the side of Beca’s soft mouth, causing a shiver to run down her spine. She heard Beca catch her breath as she finally pressed her lips against hers.

“Finally,” breathed Beca in agreement, her breath warm on Luisa’s lips. She pulled Beca on top of her as she leaned back, relishing the sweet warmth of her body against hers. She pried Beca’s lips open with her tongue, feeling her heartbeat quicken as Beca let out a sigh of pleasure.

“I had no idea your kissing was as good as your cooking,” she murmured as Beca’s mouth traveled from her mouth to her neck, setting her skin on fire.

“I’m good at a lot of things,” said Beca softly, tracing her finger on Luisa’s collarbone.

Luisa slid her thigh between Beca’s legs, her pulse throbbing rather pleasurably. “Except for organized sports.”

Beca slipped her hand underneath her shirt, resting her hand on her right breast. “Depends on your definition of organized sports, I guess.”

“I guess,” groaned Luisa. “Oh, you’re driving me crazy.”

“Glad to hear it.”

“No, I mean you have to leave now, or else I won’t be able to stop myself,” she said, forcing herself to sit up. “If we’re being followed, you can’t stay the night. It’s too risky.”

“Oh.” Beca’s face fell in disappointment. “You’re right.”

Luisa stroked her wavy hair. “It pains me to ask you to leave,” she said. “Believe me, I hate myself for doing it. But you need to leave before it gets too late.”

“I hate you, too,” grinned Beca. “You can make up for it once the Merinos are behind bars.”

“Oh, I will,” exhaled Luisa. “But it won’t be easy.”

“What do you mean?”

“If Merino really is someone on the force, we can’t have a dozen police officers tagging along,” she explained. “But there’s no way we can go alone. They’d shoot us like ducks in a pond.”

“ _We?_ Oh, Luisa, you’re injured, you need to rest –“

“I’m _fine_ ,” she said stubbornly. “I don’t need rest. The other problem is, we can’t just saunter to the docks with Merino’s men on our tails. They’d kill us before we even get there.”

“What are we going to do?” asked Beca worriedly.

“I’m not sure,” said Luisa, kneading her eyes. “The only person we can trust is Liaw. Krämer and Draper would help us as well. Talk to Liaw tomorrow in private, have him try to contact Krämer and his friends. And tell him to get a warrant.”

“I will,” nodded Beca. “I’ll let you know the minute Liaw figures something out.”

“Be careful,” said Luisa, squeezing Beca’s hands. “You and Liaw need to hurry, the shipment is less than forty-eight hours away.”

“Got it, Meyer,” smiled Beca and gave her a sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wir sind Geschwister: We're siblings  
> Typisch Luisa: Typical Luisa


	11. NASA and the Silicone Mic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm posting a day later. The sickly sweet ending might be too much for diabetics.

The next evening, Luisa was too anxious to eat. It was already six-thirty, and Beca hadn’t uttered a word yet.

 _Luisa_?

She threw her novel on the floor and jumped up, relieved to finally hear Beca’s voice. _Beca! Finally!_

_I’m sorry it took so long, but it was a really hectic day. I couldn’t speak to Liaw the whole morning._

_That’s alright. What did he say?_

_He was pretty shocked, to say the least. But he’s great, he found Draper at lunchtime and they worked out a plan._

_What about Krämer?_

_He’s disappeared, said Draper. He must be on an important job, he hasn’t spoken to anyone in nearly a week._

Luisa sighed, hoping dearly that Pieter was alright. _Okay, Junior. Let’s hear the battle plan._

***

The next day, Luisa left the house at four o’clock. She took the subway to the hospital for her four-thirty appointment. Her doctor changed the gauze, said the wound was healing just fine, and told her to come back in ten days to have the stitches removed. She thanked the doctor and walked down the hallway to the emergency exit. She pushed the door to the fire escape and ran five flights down to the parking lot. At the bottom of the stairs she hopped into the backseat of a rickety car with dirty windows.

“You’re clear,” muttered Liaw, barely moving his mouth. She lay down on the floor and covered herself with a gray blanket.

“Everything fine?” she asked as Liaw sped off.

“So far,” said Liaw. “Mitchell’s with Draper.”

“Bet you weren’t expecting this when you woke up yesterday.”

Liaw gave out a little laugh. “No, I wasn’t. But I’m glad to see you again. How’s the arm?”

“Fine,” said Luisa, wincing as they passed a speedbump. “There’s this yellowish pus oozing out, but apparently it’s normal.”

“Sorry I asked,” he grimaced.

***

Eight-thirty. Liaw yawned and passed Luisa a cookie.

“I hope Mitchell and Draper have made it to the motel behind the docks,” he said.

_Beca, is everything going to plan?_

_Yes, don’t worry. And you?_

_Yes, we parked the car five blocks ago. We’re keeping watch._

“I have a feeling they’re alright,” said Luisa casually.

 _Bang_. She jumped in fright at the sudden noise, instinctively reaching for her gun.

“It’s just an exhaust pipe,” exhaled Liaw. “Nothing to worry about.”

Luisa lowered her gun. She heard a deep voice swear loudly, only to be hushed by someone else.

“I don’t like this,” she said warily. “I’m going to take a look.”

“Meyer, I’m not sure that’s a good idea –“

“I’ll be right back,” said Luisa, ignoring Liaw’s protests. “You stay here.”

She cautiously walked away, her gun held protectively at shoulder height. She could see a ship in the distance, its lights twinkling in the darkness.

 _You just wait_ , she thought with a grim sense of satisfaction. _Your time’s up, Merino._

“Well, well,” leered someone behind her. “Look who’s here.”

Luisa froze as she felt the cool barrel of a gun on her temple.

“Drop the gun,” he ordered, watching her slowly put the gun on the cobble road.

“Good girl,” he cooed. “And your phone.”

She handed him her cellphone and watched him throw it on the ground.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” she said levelly. “It was working rather well.”

“Shut up, bitch,” he hissed as he grabbed her left arm, causing her to whimper in pain.

“That’s right, Sam’s bullet,” he said cheerfully and tightened his grip. “Good man. Now get in the car and don’t think about making a sound, or it’ll be curtains for you.”

He pushed her inside, jabbing her back with his gun. The driver turned around and smiled widely. “Why, it’s the dyke,” he chortled. “What a nice surprise. The Boss will be delighted to see her.”

“Pity we’ll miss the party here,” sighed the first man, fishing out a string of rope from his pocket. “Stick out your arms, Missy.”

Luisa kept a straight face as he tied her hands together with unnecessary force. “Tight knot,” she said, wriggling her fingers. “You were a sailor before you became a criminal?”

“I told you to shut up!” he snarled and slapped her face.

“The one thing I can’t stand are women who don’t know their place, Vince,” said the driver.

“She’ll be begging for mercy when the Boss gets his hands on her,” said Vince in satisfaction. “Drive faster.”

Luisa kept her head bent, her hair shielding her eyes from Vince’s gaze. She stared out the filthy window as her mind worked furiously. She had to stay alive. She had to stall as much as possible.

_Beca, the Merinos kidnapped me! Beca!_

Silence.

_Luisa! Oh my goodness, are you alright? Did they hurt you?_

_I’m fine for now. They stuck me in a car to meet the Boss. Right now we’re driving up 67th._

_We’re coming right away!_

“See, she’s learning already,” said Vince mockingly. “Not that hard to hold your tongue, is it?”

_Don’t you dare! You have to search the ship! Turned right to Fulton Street._

_We’re coming, Luisa! You keep telling me where you are!_

“She’s actually rather decent looking, isn’t she, Vince?” said the driver conversationally. “I wouldn’t mind fucking her.”

“Might teach her a lesson, don’t you think?”

Luisa rolled her eyes. _Like I haven’t heard any of this before._

_Any of what before?_

_Nothing. I think we're here. This place is deserted._

The car screeched to a halt in front of a concrete building with no windows. The driver signaled to one of the burly guards to let them in.

_We’re pulling into the garage of a two-story house on Pike Road. No windows._

“Surprise!” said Vince in a sing-song voice, shoving her out the vehicle. “Look who we found at the docks, fellas!”

Luisa rolled her eyes as half a dozen goons wolf-whistled and catcalled.

_Luisa, hang in tight! Draper’s on his way! Just stall for time!_

“This is gonna be fun,” leered a squat, pale man and slapped her behind.

_My sweet, I don’t think there’s much I can do. I’m pretty sure they’re going to kill me. They didn’t even bother to blindfold me._

Luisa flinched as Beca’s shrill voice ringed in her ears. _Don’t say that!_ _Don’t even_ think _about dying!_

“We are honored to have you here, Miss Meyer,” said Vince, removing a painting from the wall to reveal a hidden door. “Ladies first.”

“She ain’t a lady,” said the driver nastily.

_There’s a hidden door behind a landscape painting. The code is 79120._

Luisa walked slowly through the cramped passage, followed closely by Vince.

“Walk faster, you bitch,” he snarled, prodding her in the back.

“What’s the hurry?” shrugged Luisa. “I’m taking in the scenery. I love what you’ve done with the place.”

He hit her on the head with his gun. “We’ll see how smart you are once the Boss is done with you.”

At the end of the damp tunnel stood yet another guard.

“How many of you are there?” said Luisa in disbelief. “Do you wait in front of the bathroom, too?”

“I think we should start by cutting this one’s tongue off,” said Vince, grabbing her by the neck with a sweaty hand. “Boss!”

He pushed her inside, causing her to stumble and fall face flat on the carpeted floor. She was in an exquisitely decorated room, furnished with plush armchairs and an antique desk. In different circumstances, she would have admired the oak paneling and complimented her host on their fine taste.

_Who says gangsters can’t enjoy the finer things in life?_

_Luisa, what the fuck is going on?_

She watched a pair of loafers approach her. _Look, they even wear shoes with tassels._

_Just hang in there, please! We’re not far away._

“Well, well,” said a deep voice in amusement. “It’s Detective Meyer.”

Luisa looked up in astonishment. “It’s _you!_ ” she exclaimed.

“Yes, it’s me,” he said, watching her scramble to her feet with a smirk on his round face. “How nice of you to drop by.”

She shook her head. “You know, I should have known, Chief,” she said thoughtfully. “I knew it was someone on the force, but I figured it would be someone much smarter than you.”

“Shut up, Meyer,” spat the Chief. “Tie her up, Vince.”

“With pleasure,” sneered Vince, pulling up a wooden chair. “Sit down. I said, _sit down._ ”

Luisa grimaced as he grabbed her wounded arm and forced her on the chair. “No need to be rude,” she said disapprovingly, watching him tie up her legs. “I was going to sit down.”

“Good girl,” nodded the Chief, taking a seat in front of her. “Speaking of girls, how’s that wide-eyed partner of yours doing? I wished I could have watched the two of you eye-fuck each other longer.”

“She’s fine,” said Luisa, wincing as Vince tightly wrapped a rope around her midsection. “She’s been a great help this past week. Thanks for letting us work together.”

“Help?” he snorted. “I gave you the most incompetent, stupidest baby girl I could find on the force. It was a lot of fun, watching you waste your time on showing her how to file paperwork.”

“We had fun, too,” she shrugged. “By the way, how the fuck did you come up with the name ‘Merino’? Your last name is Wilson.”

“That was my grandmother’s maiden name, may she rest in peace,” said the Chief, blowing a kiss to the ceiling. “She died in poverty. This drug cartel is for her. With the inside knowledge I have, New York will soon be mine.”

“I’m sure she’s smiling down at you,” she said sarcastically. “Who doesn’t want their grandson to grow up to become a murderer? Any new killings since Joey Fisher?”

“No, you’ll be the next,” he said, opening his arms wide. “I tried to keep you safe, Meyer. I told you not to talk to him. You should have kept on writing those tedious reports on who Merino could be. I loved reading them.”

Luisa rolled her eyes. “You shouldn’t have put me on the case, then. Even you should know that I’d go to any lengths to solve a case.”

“Oh, I know that,” he nodded. “But quite frankly, I couldn’t bear to kill any of the other detectives. You, on the other hand, have been a constant thorn in my side for two years. I jumped at the chance to find an excuse to get rid of you.”

“I didn’t know you could jump, Chief,” she said. “You add a new notch to that belt every week?”

“Always the wise guy,” he snarled. “You always had to come up with some smart-ass remark. You’re about to die, and you’re still answering back.”

“I’m not a guy,” she huffed. “Ever heard of gender neutral words?”

“Oh, I’m sorry," said the Chief mockingly. “Did I offend your rainbow pride?”

“That’s alright,” she said, struggling against Vince’s strong grip on her shoulders. “Just say ‘person’ in the future.”

“Stuff her mouth,” he said in disgust. “I’ve always hated you, Meyer, but tonight I find you exceptionally annoying.”

Vince forced her mouth open and shoved a dirty cloth inside.

“There, that’s better,” nodded the Chief, watching her squirm in her seat. “Peace and quiet. You know, I really didn’t want to kill you, Meyer. If you had stayed home with your girlfriends –“

 _Bang_.

“None of this would have happened – what the fuck is going on?” he exclaimed.

_Bang-bang-bang._

“Vince, guard the door!” he yelled, grabbing a gun lying on the desk.

Luisa heard the guard outside shriek in pain, drowning the sound of feet pounding down the tunnel.

_Are you alright, Beca? Is anyone injured?_

Vince wrenched the door open and shot blindly, only to be hit in the heart by a stray bullet.

_We’re having a ball, Luisa! We’re nearly there!_

“Stop!” screeched the Chief, pressing his gun on the back of her head. “One more shot, and Meyer gets it!”

Luisa opened her eyes wide in delight as Liam burst inside the room, followed immediately by Beca and Pieter.

“I’ll kill her,” he threatened, his voice an octave higher. Luisa felt the gun shake against her scalp. “Let me go, or I swear I’ll kill the lot of you.”

Pieter tutted. “Now, there’s no need to get all worked up. Just drop the gun and nobody gets hurt.”

“Back off!” he shouted, placing his finger on the trigger. “I mean it!”

“Watch out, Luisa, there’s someone behind you!” exclaimed Beca, pointing to the bookcase behind the Chief.

“What the –“ The Chief briefly turned around in confusion, and Luisa knocked the gun out of his hand with her head. Pieter and Liam seized the opportunity to throw him on the ground and finally cuff him.

“Oh, Luisa!” Beca rushed to her side and tugged the rag out of her mouth. “Are you alright?”

 “Don’t squirm,” said Pieter reprovingly, kicking his gun to the side. “You’re making this harder for all of us.”

“C’mon, Chief, game’s over,” said Liam cheerfully. “Let’s go.”

“I’m fine,” she coughed, her mouth dry. “You didn’t get hurt, did you?”

“On the contrary, I had so much fun!” beamed Beca, fishing a pocketknife out of her jeans. “I never knew a gunfight was this exhilarating!”

“You’re pathetic, Junior,” grinned Luisa, bending her wrists in relief as Beca set her free. “You were great, distracting the Chief like that.”

“And that was awesome, the way you got rid of the gun!” said Beca enthusiastically. “Oh, your wrists are rubbed raw! You poor thing!”

“I think I’ll survive,” she laughed, grabbing Beca by the waist. “Come here, Junior.”

She pulled Beca on her lap and gave her a firm kiss. “You ever done it on a crime scene?”

Beca giggled, her ears turning bright red. “I can’t say I have.”

“Well, maybe next time,” she shrugged as a dozen police officers streamed inside. “It’s too crowded now.”

“Get a room, Meyer!” shouted Pieter, his voice echoing in the narrow tunnel.

“Like you never made out with my sister in front of me!” hollered Luisa, wrapping her arms tightly around Beca’s neck. “How did you find him, by the way?”

“He came along with Draper today,” said Beca and nestled her head under Luisa’s chin. “Turns out Pieter was the one the Callaways hired to follow Merino. He already knew where the HQ was, so he drove us here.”

 “Remind me to send Don Callaway a thank-you note.”

“I think he deserves a case of champagne,” chuckled Beca.

“Do you mind?” said an officer irritably. “You’re in the way.”

“We’re leaving,” said Beca quickly and jumped off Luisa’s lap.

“Yeah, there’s no privacy here,” said Luisa disapprovingly. “Come on, Beca, we’re going to my place.”

“We better,” grinned Beca, stepping over Vince’s body. “You owe me big time, boss.”

“Oh, I know,” nodded Luisa. “You won’t be disappointed.”

She took a deep breath as they stepped outside. “We made it, Junior,” she said, draping her arm around Beca’s slim shoulders. “We did a great job.”

“I’m so proud of us,” said Beca happily. “We make a great team. We’ll make narcotics history together!”

“We make a great team,” said Luisa in agreement, watching a news van pull in the driveway. “But this half of the team needs a break.”

“Of course you do.” Beca wrapped her arm around Luisa’s waist. “Your long vacation. Where do you want to go? Miami? Florida?”

“I think I’ll stay here,” said Luisa thoughtfully. “I’ve missed spending time at home. I have a bunch of DIY projects I haven’t finished.”

“Meyer!” Pieter stepped out of a police car, grinning hugely. “That was some adventure, eh?”

“Well, it was definitely exciting,” said Luisa, shaking her head at Pieter’s enthusiasm. “But I think I’ve had enough adrenaline for a lifetime.”

“Ah, you’ll be climbing the walls to get back to the station in a week,” he said confidently. “Liaw’s had the ship searched. We busted the biggest drug racket New York has seen this century!”

“This century’s only fifteen years old, Krämer,” said Luisa, suppressing a grin.

Pieter glared at her. “Just let me enjoy this moment, will you?” He grimaced as a swarm of reporters climbed out the van. “I’m off. By the way, can you show me how this silicone mic works?”

“Top secret, Krämer,” said Beca, lowering her voice conspiratorially. “It’s still on a trial period. Can’t talk about it.”

Luisa burst out laughing as Pieter dodged an eager newscaster. “ _Silicone_ mic?”

“For your information, it’s NASA’s latest design,” said Beca importantly. “It’s made from see-through material inserted in your ear canal. It’s how we managed to speak to each other without a cellphone.”

Luisa gave her a tight squeeze. “You’re amazing, Junior.”

“Detective Meyer!” A young journalist shoved her tape recorder under her nose. “How did you solve the case?”

“Is it true that you communicated with Officer Mitchell with NASA’s latest invention?”

“Will you be taking Theodore Wilson’s position as head of the narcotics department?”

“No comment,” said Luisa, pulling Beca protectively to her chest. “Let’s go home, Junior.”

***

**_Eighteen months later_ **

Luisa dusted her hands on her striped pants. “You people are pathetic,” she said, brandishing a stack of papers. “I set you the easiest pop quiz humanly possible, and this is what I get?”

“We didn’t know we were having a quiz!” piped a blonde girl indignantly.

“That’s the pop part!” said Luisa in exasperation. “Get a grip, Hayes. Are you going to say ‘Sorry, I didn’t expect to catch a perp today’ to your boss?”

The fifty-odd students chuckled appreciatively. “Not all of us can be as talented as you, Meyer,” said a tall student, cupping his mouth with his hands.

Luisa rolled her eyes. “Sucking up isn’t going to get you extra points, Brewer.”

“Damn!” The class erupted in laughter as he stomped his foot.

“Keep it down a notch,” said Luisa, glancing at the door. “I swear, you people are going to get me fired. Professor Barns is across the hallway.”

“They’re not firing the coolest narcotics professor!” said Aslan indignantly.

“You’re the coolest professor in the _academy_ ,” said Chae confidently. “And you’re _famous._ ”

“You all are just buttering me up because your midterms are coming,” said Luisa, narrowing her eyes. “And I’m not a professor yet.”

“How’s your thesis going, Meyer?” asked Sanchez.

“Much better than your last paper, which isn’t saying much,” she snorted. “Class adjourned.”

***

“Hi, Aunt Luisa!” beamed an adorable ten-year-old, throwing her arms around Luisa’s waist.

“Hi, sweetie!” She stroked her shiny black hair. “Hi, Adam. Excited for tonight, Katie?”

“Oh yes, I’ve been practicing forever,” she said excitedly. “Daddy knows my piece by heart now.”

“That I do,” laughed Adam, clasping Luisa’s shoulder. “Good day, Luisa?”

“The best,” she grinned. “My students said I’m the coolest professor around. Thirty-five, eat your heart out.”

“I’m sure you are,” he winked. “Katie, since it’s your big night, you get to choose where we go to dinner. What do you want to eat?”

Katie’s eyes lit up in delight. “Let’s have pizza!”

“Alright!” said Luisa, giving Katie a high-five. “Great choice.”

***

Luisa unlocked the door to their apartment, which smelled of fresh paint and flowers. She quietly crept to the bedroom, doing her best to get undressed as quietly as possible.

“Luisa?” Beca turned on the bedside lamp and rubbed her eyes.

Luisa blew her a kiss as she unbuttoned her blouse. “It’s me,” she whispered. “Go back to sleep.”

“No, I missed you,” said Beca blearily and threw back the covers. “How was tonight? I’m sorry I couldn’t make it.”

“It was lovely,” said Luisa, tugging off her pants. “Liaw was so cute, he was beaming with pride.”

Beca stood up and gave Luisa a sleepy kiss. “Mmm. I’ve really missed you.”

“Me too,” she grinned, planting a kiss on Beca’s button nose. “How was your day? Got any papercuts?”

“I’m a _junior detective_ now,” said Beca indignantly. “I’ve moved on to bigger and better things. I don’t get _papercuts_ anymore.”

“Indeed,” laughed Luisa. “Come on, detective, go back to bed. Tomorrow’s a big day.”

“I’m so glad Angela asked us to sing at her wedding,” said Beca happily, throwing herself on their warm bed. “I love weddings.”

“I still can’t believe Pieter’s going to be my brother-in-law,” sighed Luisa, nuzzling Beca’s neck.

Beca pushed Luisa’s bra strap off her shoulder. “Poor Angie.”

_I thought you were sleepy, Junior._

Beca slid her fingers underneath her lace bra, resting her hand on her heart. _Not anymore, Meyer._

Luisa wrapped a bare leg around Beca and pulled her closer. _Glad to hear it, because I have no intention of getting any sleep tonight._

Beca sighed contentedly as she deftly unhooked Luisa’s bra. _Me neither, boss._


End file.
